It's A Miracle!
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade and Tori are surprised when Trina finally gets a boyfriend and on top of that, one that actually LIKES her "singing" apparently love isn't blind but deaf too, no OC'S Jade/Tori and Trina/Gibby.. No longer a surprise...Winner of the contest revealed.
1. Your Kidding Me

**_Title: It's a Miracle!_**

**_Writer: Invader Johnny_**

**_Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider, I own squat!_**

**_Plot: Jade and Tori are surprised when Trina finally gets a boyfriend and on top of that, one that actually LIKES her "singing" apparently love isn't blind but deaf too, no OC'S Jade/Tori and Trina/Surprise._**

**_Author Notes: After thinking about it for some time, it's pretty clear (At least to me) that had Victorious not ended so abruptly, then Trina more than likely would've ended alone since Dan never seemed to have a definite "happy" ending for her, much less attempt to give her a "permanent" love interest like the rest of the cast, if anything he hinted that she would have had to settle for Sinjin unless someone came along and had the patience of a saint, as a result this idea was born._**

**_Also, to make it clear, Trina is eighteen while Jade and Tori are seventeen._**

**_So Without a further ado enjoy the fic and if you want to gimme a not so suckish review after you read, that would be nice._**

**_I know there are people reading this and so very few review, that's kinda hurtful if you think about it._**

**_Anyways, enjoy some Jade taunting during the course of the story._**

* * *

"O.O"

"Jade?"

"You have _**got**_ to be kidding me Vega"

"Sorry baby but no, I'm not"

"That _**thing**_ you have the misfortune to call a sister actually managed to **_find_** someone that doesn't want to kill her?"

"Yeah"

"Someone that actually _likes_ her?"

"Yes"

"And you believe her?

"Well... at first I didn't"

"And how pray tell do you know she isn't _lying_ to you now?"

"Well Jade, Trina can´t exactly _act _very well"

"Or at all"

"_**JADE!"**_

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Vega" The Goth said somewhat mockingly "The only way people would find Trina's acting _**good**_, in any way is if the audience was as high as a kite"

"Ok I'll give you _that_, but she's still my sister and you _**promised**_ you were going to try being nicer to her"

"The keyboard here is _try_"

"Look, the point here is that if she can't act properly then how do you expect her to _**lie**_ convincingly?"

"Ok, point taken"

"What made me believe in the end was that she told me _and_ our parents that she invited her mystery guy for dinner tomorrow night"

"So what?" The Thespian asked dismissedly "That still doesn't prove anything, for all we know she could have just bribed some random guy to pretend to be her boyfriend"

"Think it through Jade, why would she do that in the first place?"

"I don't know... Maybe to seem less pathetic?"

"Ok... You could be half-right about that" Tori admitted reluctantly "But in order to do that, Trina would have needed money and I _**know**_ she doesn't have any since she spent a little too much on a pair of pants that is two sizes too small for her"

It finally clicked, after so much denial to believe it, Jade's eyes widened, "So wait… Let me get this straight, your sister invited some poor unsuspecting sap for dinner at your house and he said _**yes**_?" Jade asked incredulously. _**"Willingly?"**_

Tori nodded.

"Ok there has to be a catch here" Jade said "I'm guessing he's ugly and I mean butt-ugly, _right_?"

"You _have_ met Trina right?" Tori asked incredulously.

"You have no idea how many times I wish I hadn't Vega"

"Jade" Tori said her girlfriend's name in a disapproving tone "Don't ever say that again"

"And why not?"

"You may not like my sister but remember this, if it wasn't for her _**I**_ never would have gotten into Hollywood Arts and **_we_** wouldn't be together right now"

"Fine, fine" The Goth relented "I guess if I can say anything _nice_ about Trina is that she sent me my sole reason of happiness."

"Aww I make you happy?" Tori gushed exitedly "I knew it!"

"You open that big mouth of yours of this to anyone and I will not only deny it till hell freezes over!" Jade snarled "I _**will**_ bury you alive!"

"Sure you will West" The other girl said teasingly "Sure you will"

"Ugh" Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance "Going back to the subject at hand, I guess the guy your sister is seeing isn't ugly, otherwise your she wouldn't be dating him to begin with"

"Exactly"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that Trina has terrible taste in guys" Jade deadpans "Need I remind you she _dated_ Ryder?"

_**"Don't you ever mention that asshole's name again!"**_

Tori was really incapable of hating anyone, but Ryder Daniels was the exception to the rule, she hates him more so than any other girl at Hollywood Arts ever could.

Why you ask?

Well, she painfully remembers how a few months ago Trina was so exited about getting a date with him.

So imagine their surprise and horror when the night of the supposed date, the scumbag began to hit on Tori, with her sister still in the room!

It was pretty clear that he used Trina to get closer to Tori.

He even had the audacity to tell her to break up with Jade and date him instead!

The tanned girl was both angry and disgusted to put it mildly.

Tori would never forget the look of pain in her older sister's face, her brown eyes showing two things she never wanted to see again.

Betrayal and despair.

So when it was made crystal clear who Ryder really wanted and that Trina was basically used as a means to an end, it broke her heart.

Tori would never forget what she said afterwards.

_"It's always you"_

She also would never forget Trina crying herself to sleep that night.

Needless to say, Tori was furious and in a moment of sisterly love opted to seek revenge on Ryder.

Long story short, she turned the tables on him and pretended to like him (much to Jade's homicidal jealousy) only to humiliate him by the time of the Moonlight Jam, singing "Begging On Your Knees" in front of the entire school.

After the show was over she walked over to him, the hate in his eyes was nothing compared to the hate in her heart, so after she punched him right on the kisser, she said with such loathing in her voice _**"My sister is a person, not a tool"**_

Afterwards Tori became a bit more protective of her older sibling.

"Sorry Tor, I forgot that pig is a sore subject for you"

"He used her Jade" The younger teen hissed hatefully "He used my sister just so he could get into my pants"

"And your worried it will happen again?"

"I'm worried Trina is setting herself up for disappointment"

"Which brings me back to my point, I am not trying to undermine your sister, Vega."

Tori gave her a pointed look.

"Ok maybe a little... Look I know how protective you are of Trina but there _**has**_ to be a catch for anyone to date her... Let's see, is her date insufferable?"

"No Jade!" Tori belowed "If that was the case I would know, remember Trina isn't exactly subtle when it comes to what bugs her"

"True, ok then is her date... Inflatable?"

"Are you insane?" Tori gaped incredulously.

Oh Insane, I hadn't thought of that one" She mused "Is _he_ insane?"

"Jade, stop it!"

I'm never gonna stop, Tori come on you know me better than that." The Thespian said with a coy smile.

"He's not inflatable, he's not nuts and he's not a jerk!"

"Imaginary!" The Goth proclaimed "My next guess was gonna be imaginary!."

_**"JADE!"**_

"Is he _human_?"

"Yes!"

"I got it!" Jade said "The only way he would date you sister was if he's blind!"

"No Jade!" Tori snapped, getting frustrated with her girlfriend's remarks.

"Well pardon my skepticism Vega, but I find it hard to believe it" The pale teen said "That is, unless the poor unsuspecting bastard doesn't know the true Trina and I mean the kind of pain in the ass that she can be"

"Actually, Trina said they been dating for two months now"

Jade's eyes popped out at hearing this brand new piece of information.

"She says this guy makes her feel beautiful in every sense of the word"

"Trina?... Beautiful? The Goth asked incredulously "Ok now I **_know_** something has to be wrong with this guy"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe someone could like my sister for her?"

Jade gave her a look that said _"Are you serious?"_

"I just heard why I said" Tori groaned "But I never seen her this happy"

"Happy?"

Tori nodded "It's like when we started dating"

"Ok Vega, for the sake of argument let's say I believe you and that your sister did manage to get a guy dumb enough to fall for her...Have you actually seen her _with_ this boyfriend?"

"Well… No"

"Does he go to our school?"

"No, according to Trina, he recently moved to L.A. and has a gig as a teacher or something"

"What's his name?"

The tanned girl shrugged, signifying that she didn't know.

"The first time something interesting happens to Trina and you don't have any details?" Jade said in mocked shocked "Wow Vega, sister of the year right there"

"Hey!"

"Forget it" Jade said dismissedly, "Now when you meant that she asked a guy for dinner, she didn't use chloroform and a rope, _right_?"

"Not unless Trina wants to do some serious jail time"

"Ok, does she have any pictures of the guy?"

"I know Trina has a few"

"But have you seen them?"

"Well...No"

"Ok I'm sticking to my imaginary theory then"

"Jade I didn't come here so you can mock Trina's lousy dating record!"

"Then why come at all?"

_**"JADE!"**_

The Goth snickered playfully, even if she loves the tanned Latina to death, she still couldn't help herself when the perfect opportunity came to get under her skin, after all what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't give Tori a headache every now and then?

An easy one, and Jade West was **_not easy _**in any sense of the word.

The younger teenager puts her hands over her face in exasperation. "Can you please, just this once not make me question my sanity and ask myself why I love you so much?"

Jade smirked smugly "Ah so you _do_ love me"

"Of course I do!" Tori snapped "God knows why!"

"Because you can't resist... This!" Jade says as she playfully and sensually moves both her hands over her breasts and slowly tracing them down her hips and legs.

"As if!"

"Oh?" She asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Tori said "If anything it's the other way around!"

Jade's smirk only widened "Ok then, if you are so sure about that then you would have no problem holding yourself from doing anything for the next five minutes"

The younger girl eyed her suspicionsly "What are you saying?"

Jade slowly walked over to her girlfriend, moving with the class of a model as she got closer and closer to the other girl.

Then as they were inches apart, Jade lowered to Tori's level, a hungry look in her eyes but instead of acting on anything, she simply made her way to her girlfriend's ear, her lips moving slowly as if she was teasing her lover.

"I'm not wearing any underwear right now" She whispered huskily.

Tori's eyes bugged out "Humina humina humina"

After that, Jade simply walked back over to her bed and sat down but not before one last taunt "Just a bit of fabric between you and me Tor, but I'm _**sure**_ you can resist me for five minutes"

"You play dirty"

"That... I do"

"Your gonna have to try harder than that"

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"What do you think?" Tori asked mockingly.

"Ok then"

without another word Jade started to undress, Tori watching in awe.

Within a few seconds the pale teen was naked as the day she was born, she simply sat on her bed staring back at her lover.

"In five minutes my clothes are back on and you lose your change to screw me"

Tori glared at her "You suck"

"But in a good way" Jade teased back.

"Nothing will happen" Tori said confidently.

**"**Fear not the behemoth that is my pussy" Jade said with an English accent "In dreams you peered beyond its beauty and into the cackling hell within us all."

That did it, for some reason Tori loved it when Jade went all Shakespeare on their love making, so it was no surprise that ten seconds later the tanned girl joined in the nudity.

And broke Jade's bed.

* * *

The next day it was hell for Jade, while Tori enjoyed the afternoon of laid passionate sex, she was still annoyed that she was played into it so as a sick form of revenge she forced Jade to come for dinner so she could be there when Trina introduced her family to her "new man".

Unfortunately Mr and Mrs Vega backed out at the last minute, saying they had work to do.

Tori and Trina knew it was a right down lie since their parents were never fans of the girls having an active dating life, oh they were happy about that, they just didn't wanna see it or _hear_ it.

Holly was coming to terms with her youngest daughter being a lesbian while David was ecstatic about it, since now he didn't have to worry about Tori getting pregnant.

much to her embarrassment when he pointed it out.

Trina however was a different story, both parents were sure she was never going to get a boyfriend and were sure she was bluffing about that.

But nevertheless they asked Tori to take a picture of him, assuming the guy was real to begin with, so Mr Vega could eventually have a talk with his eldest daughter's supposed boyfriend.

he may be neglectful at times but he was still a father after all.

* * *

"Why am I here again? Jade asked irritated.

"To show Trina some family support" Tori answered "She wanted to introduce her boyfriend to the family but since my parents bailed at the last minute, it's just gonna be you and me"

"Oh I know that I, meant why the hell am I cooking?!"

"_We_ are cooking because Trina lied to her boyfriend and said she would make a good hot meal for us all to enjoy"

"Big surprise" Jade said sarcastically "Just another talent your sister doesn't have"

"Jade!"

"Why are you arguing? She asked "You know I'm right."

"That doesn't mean I like you saying stuff like that!"

Jade sighed "Vega, you do know I'm just giving you a hard time, and for what it's worth, what Ryder did to her? It was a low blow, I didn't like it anymore than you did"

"Really?"

"Family is important to you Tor, anyone with eyes can see that and who knows maybe someday Trina might become my sister-in-law, if that happens then I'll be sure to have her back as I have yours"

"You mean it?"

"I can try"

"Then that's all I can ask for now"

"Good cause I'm not gonna do anything else"

Before Tori could say anything else, a desperate Trina came running down the stairs.

_**"TORI!"**_

"What is it now Treen?"

"What outfit do you think will look better on me?" The older teen asked tiredly, holding two different dresses, one blue with yellow stripes and the other green with red polka dots.

"Uhhh"

"You can say neither"

"Oh God... Neither!" Tori said.

"This is hopeless" Trina moaned as she sat on the couch "I been trying everything on my closet for the past five hours and nothing!"

"Maybe the trouble is that your trying to hard" Her sister said "Maybe you need to wear something that doesn't show how worried you are"

"I'm not worried" Trina denied quickly.

"Right, because someone who isn't worried wouldn't have her hair in all directions, her shirt backwards and walking around in her panties" Jade deadpans.

"What are you...?" The older Vega started to ask, until she saw that true to the dark girl's words she was a mess "Ekkk!"

Trina jumped from the couch and ran to the room as fast as her legs would allow her.

Jade groaned "Vega, you might want to help your sister finding something to wear before she has a mayor meltdown"

"But what about...?"

"I'll take care of dinner, just be the good little sister and help her out before her anxiety takes the better of her"

Tori smiled at her girlfriend "This is why I love you... When it matter you show you care"

The tanned girl gave the Thespian a peck in the cheek before going to the second floor of the house.

"Yeah... Yeah"

* * *

About an hour and a half later Trina managed to look decent thanks to an outfit she borrowed from Tori, but despite doing her make up and fixing her hair, the older girl still felt like she wanted to puke, no other guy has ever made her feel this way, if she could express how she felt then the brunette would simply say she had a bunch of Cobras inside her stomach, not butterflies, _Cobras._

"What time is it?" She asked nervously.

"For the tenth time it's 8 o clock!" Jade snapped.

"He should be here by now"

"Sis, no guy is ever punctual, relax!"

"Do t tell me to relax!" She snapped "Don't ever tell a girl to relax! Don't you know that's a bad idea?!"

"Uhh"

"See? Now I'm all wanky!" Trina snapped "Ok, deep breath... Deep breath, he didn't stood me up, he'll be here I know it."

The older girl began to take in and out swallow breaths while her sister and girlfriend were looking at her like she went nuts.

"And you_ still_ believe she has a boyfriend?" Jade asked her lover.

Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang.

"Oh my man is here!" Trina said with a mixture of excitement and worry, she walked over to the door, fixing her dress one last time before asking her family "How do I look?"

"You look good Treen... Knock him death"

"Thanks" She replied back and with one last breath sumoning the courage to open the door.

As she did so, Trina saw that indeed it was her boyfriend.

"Hi" She greeted him with a smile.

Jade and Tori were surprised to say the least.

"Tori... Are you seeing this?"

"I am"

"Am I _high_?"

* * *

**_Wuahahahaha! Oh my readers, this is the end of the first chapter , ain't I a stinker? Heh heh._**

_**Well I decided to do this fic for two reasons, one to do a bit of a contest, and two to be a bit of a sadistic writer and have you all go "Oh come on!"**_

_**Anyways here's the deal, whoever guesses who is Trina's mystery boyfriend gets a free request fic from me, BUT you can only sent me your guess by PM, I want your guesses to me private, plus I rather if you use the "review box" to leave me with constructive comments on the story.**_

_**The second chapter will be about the dinner and I will say who won the contest.**_

_**I will leave you a clue, Trina's boyfriend has appeared on Victorious but also appeared in other media made by Dan... Yeah big clue right there.**_

_**Well... happy guessing... I will post the final chapter in two weeks time, that means in March 4.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	2. It's Dinner Time

**_Author Notes: The winner of the guessing contest is revealed at the end, big shocker ahead, I assure you._**

**_Disclaimer: I own squat, Dan Schneider owns the show._**

* * *

Jori-Jori-Jori- Jori-Jori-Jori- Jori-Jori-Jori- Jori-Jori-Jori- Jori-Jori-Jori-

As soon as Tori made her way to the second floor of the house she made her wayover to Trina's bedroom, as she got closer the tanned girl began to hear a faint voice which was unmistakably recognized as her sister's.

"_Then you take a right, you can't miss it"_

"_Must be talking on the phone to her mystery boyfriend"_ Tori thought.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, bye bye."

At the same time Trina disconnected the call, Tori knocked on the doorframe twice.

"Hey Treen" She greeted "Need some help getting ready?"

Oddly enough, the older girl was quiet, a little too quiet.

"Trina?"

Truth be told, Tori was a bit unnerved about this, she was _**used**_ to seeing her sister being loud and obnoxious after all.

After a few uncomfortable seconds she spoke up, Tori could hear the brokenness in her sister's voice "I'm scared Tori"

The younger Vega blinked in confusion "What? _Why?_"

"What if things don't work out?"

Of all the things Trina could've said, this was not something she ever saw coming.

_"Where was her confidence?"_ Tori though but rather than to question that out loud, she asked in a much more subtle way "Why would you say _**that**_?"

"I don't know… Past experiences maybe?" Was Trina's sardonic reply.

Tori knew what she meant "Sis, just because you had lousy luck with guys doesn't mean history will keep repeating itself"

"That's not what I mean Tor"

"Then what _**do**_ you mean?"

"I'm talking about in the long run" She said "I don't want to be alone"

"You think your boyfriend might leave you eventually?"

"Why not?!" The older teen hissed "Everybody else does!"

"I haven't!"

"No, you haven't" Trina agreed "But you _**will**_, you're gonna have your big happy family with Jade and you'll be so busy with them that you'll forget all about your annoying big sister... Because... Why would you remember me?"

Tori's eyes softened, she walked over to her sibling and held her in her arm "Oh Trina."

The older brunette returned the hug and cried on her sister's shoulder.

"For the first time I'm happy Tori" She hiccups "Really happy and I'm afraid it's not going to last."

The tanned girl hugged her sister a bit tighter, narrowing her eyes hatefully while doing so, mentally cursing Ryder in every possible way in both English and Spanish.

His little stunt not only destroyed Trina's already poor self-esteem due to a mixture of years of verbal abuse by others and a bit of parental neglect but it also opened a gate to an already deep psychological effect on the older Vega, since she began to start questioning her self-worth a lot more frequently.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Trina's diva attitude was a desperate cry for attention, it was crystal clear she wanted to feel like she mattered.

And it pissed off Tori big time, she always believed her sister shouldn't have to degrade herself just to receive the attention she craved, the younger teen wanted to make Trina _**see**_ that.

"They say there's someone out there for everyone Treen" Tori said firmly "I think that's true, and your boyfriend could very well be that someone for you in the long run"

Trina sniffed as she slowly was released from her sister's arms "You really think so?"

"Stranger things have happened" Tori answered with a warm smile "I mean look at the people around us! Cat and Robbie are going for the six month mark, Andre and Sam are hitting it off rather well, even Sikowitz has found someone crazy enough to marry him!"

Trina gave a small smile, listening to the list of people gave her a bit of hope.

"But the biggest and weirdest thing to ever happen has to be Jade and I!" She exclaimed "I mean, look at us we are so... So"

"Opposite?"

"Exactly," She nodded "Never in a million years _we_ would have thought to fall for the other but we did and the result was amazing, still is, so don't sell yourself short Trina have some fate, if everyone can find someone to be happy with, why can't you?"

"Thank you Baby Sister... I... I needed that."

"You're welcome" Tori said kindly, holding onto Trina's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, an action which the older Vega returned. "Now I think you should take a shower, no offence Trina but you look like something the cat dragged in"

"Gee, that's nice of you to say" She muttered sarcastically

"Anyways, don't worry about what to wear, I have the perfect dress you can borrow oh and I have some cute earrings to go with it and…."

* * *

An hour and a half later after everything was set, Trina sat in the living room's couch, her fingers twiddling nervously.

"Looking good Treen"

"You're just saying that because you're my sister"

"No, you really do look good!" Tori exclaimed "If you don't believe me then ask Jade, you know she's brutality blunt in this matter"

"I rather not" Trina said "I don't think her _honest_ reply is something I wanna hear"

"Jade can you come here?" Tori asked.

"You do know I can see you from right here, _right_?" Jade pointed out dryly.

"Just tell Trina she looks great!"

The Goth rolled her eyes but still complied. "Get up" She ordered sharply "Let me have a good look at you"

Trina did as she was told and got up from the couch, facing her sister's dark girlfriend.

Jade looked her up and down, taking her sweet time inspecting the older girl, this made Trina feel uncomfortable being seen in a way that made it seem like she was under a microscope.

After several unnerving seconds Jade answered "You look hotter in that dress than Tori"

"See? Even Jade thinks you look… Wait a minute….. _**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LOOKS HOTTER THAN ME?!" **_

"Basically that she looks…."

"_**DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"**_

"Well Vega, you did ask for my honest opinion" The Thespian said with a playful smirk "And that's what I did"

Tori narrowed her eyes "This isn't funny!"

"Then why am I enjoying this too much?"

"That's it!" She snapped "No cuddles for you for a month!"

Jade's eyes widened, understanding the code word for _"cuddles" _she ran out of the kitchen and towards her girlfriend "Come on Vega, I was kidding!"

"Oh? What about you _having_ too much fun a second ago?"

"Tori you know me!" Jade yelled "I love to rile you up for sport"

"Nice choice of words there _West_" Tori said sarcastically.

"But you also know I would never say anyone is hotter than you" Jade says honestly "Much less mean it… It was a harmless joke"

"Then why am I not convinced?"

Jade got closer to the tanned beauty; she held her in her arms and got closer to her mouth, giving her a long and tender kiss full of love and devotion.

A few seconds later Tori started kissing back.

Trina sat back down on the couch, _"Oy, leave it to Jade to start a make out session with my sister while I'm still in the room"_

After a few seconds later they both parted, but they were still in each other's arms.

"You believe me now?"

"I always believed you."

Jade smirked victoriously.

"But you're still not getting any cuddles for a month."

"What?" She screeched _**"WHY NOT?"**_

"Next time don't say my sister is hotter than me then… I don't like it when my _girlfriend_ looks at my _sister._"

"I learned my lesson!" The Goth bellowed madly "Don't take away my cuddles!"

"Relax Jade" Tori said coyly "I was never going to take away your cuddles"

"You… You weren't?"

"Nope"

"So you played me?" The Goth growled menacingly.

"Consider it payback for yesterday"

"You do realize I'm going to get you back for this?"

"Bring it on West!"

"Oh I will Vega, I _**will**_"

Both lovers glared at each other with Trina watching, shaking her head a little, and seeing how the heated looks evolved into ones of love and adoration.

Trina could see Jade melt as both her and Tori looked into each other's eyes. _"Those two have the love bug __**BAD**__"_

Next thing the oldest of the trio knew, Jade started kissing her little sister again, that wasn't out of the ordinary.

And neither was the fact that Jade was unzipping her sister's pants.

"_**Wait… **__**What**__**?"**_

Trina double checked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and to her dismay, she wasn't.

She cleared her throat loud enough to get the couple's utmost attention.

"Ugh…. _**What**?" _Jade asked in irritation, Tori however was blushing furiously; apparently forgetting they weren't alone.

"What time is it?" She asked nervously.

"For the tenth time its 8 o clock!" Jade snapped.

"He should be here by now"

"Sis, no guy is ever punctual, relax!"

"Don't tell me to relax!" She snapped "Don't ever tell a girl to relax! Don't you know that's a bad idea?!"

"Uhh"

"See? Now I'm all wonky!" Trina snapped "Ok, deep breath... Deep breath, he didn't stood me up, he'll be here I know it."

The older girl began to take in and out swallow breaths while her sister and girlfriend were looking at her like she went nuts.

"And you still believe she has a boyfriend?" Jade asked her lover.

Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang.

"Oh my man is here!" Trina said with a mixture of excitement and worry, she walked over to the door, fixing her dress one last time before asking her family "How do I look?"

"You look good Treen... Knock him death"

"Thanks" She replied back and with one final breath summoned the courage to open the door.

As she did so, Trina saw that indeed it was her boyfriend.

"Hi" She greeted him with a smile.

Jade and Tori were surprised to say the least.

"Tori... Are you seeing this?"

"I am"

_"Am I high?"_

To say that both girls were stunned was an understatement to say the least.

Because standing in front of Trina was a young fellow both Jade and Tori were rather familiar with but had limited interaction.

"Gibbehh!" The boy shouted his own name exitedly.

iCarly's own _Gibby __**Freaking**__ Gibson _was in the front door_._

"No fucking way" Jade muttered.

Trina giggled at her boyfriend's actions, she asked "Did you had trouble finding the house?"

"Nope, piece of cake" He said "And you?

"I what?"

"Did you have trouble finding the house?"

"Gibby I live here"

"Doesn't mean you won't forget"

Jade slapped her own forehead "Yeah... Something is wrong with this guy"

"But how are you Trina?"

"Much better now that you're here Gibby"

"I brought you this" The chunky teen says, giving his girlfriend a copy of her head, which she took without a blink.

"Why am I not surprised about this?"

Gibby shrugged "If you don't want to be surprised then don't open your head's neck"

Trina raised an eyebrow, But still, she opened the compartment in the head's neck and saw two tickets, her mouth opened in surprise; she got them out of the compartment just to make sure these were what she thought they were.

"Next week you better not have anything planed" Gibby said proudly "Because I'm taking you to a game!"

True to his words there were two tickets to see the Los Angeles Lakers Basketball next Wednesday.

Next thing anyone else knew Trina squealed excitedly and hugged her boyfriend, _**"ThankyouthankyouthankyouGibby!"**_

The boy simply held Trina in his arms, letting her show her gratitude as well as her affection, since she ended up giving him kisses all over his face, much to the disgust of Jade who wanted to puke.

"Vega" She hissed "Get them to stop or I _**am **_going to hurl blood all over the carpet."

Tori didn't hear her girlfriend complain, if anything she was paying more attention to the interaction between the recently revealed couple, gushing over this, she cooed "Aww, aren't they cute?"

"You have got to be kidding me Vega!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Jade, did you say something."

Growling, Jade snapped at the disgusting show of affection, yelling out sharply _**"HEY!"**_

Gibby and Trina stopped their making out session long enough to glance at the scary Goth.

"Both of you get your asses in here before our dinner gets cold!"

And with that the Thespian walked away from the living room while Tori gave an apologetic face at her girlfriend's actions.

Trina simply rolled her eyes, not about to fight with Jade; she expected this from her, while Gibby did not.

"Who's the vampire?" He asked jokingly.

The Goth glared at the boy "I don't like you already."

Trina cleared her throat "Gibby, my parents couldn't be here tonight since they had to work"

"That's too bad" He said but you could hear the relief in his voice, he was never good at meeting the girlfriend's parents.

"But you are meeting the rest of my family," she said a bit unsure of how he would react to both her sister and Jade "You already had the misfortune of meeting Jade over there"

"Hi" Gibby gave a friendly smile, unaware of his possible impending doom.

Jade simply gave him the deathliest glare she could muster.

"Be good" Tori warned her girlfriend "Don't make me take away your cuddles"

"Fine… _Hi_" the Goth said darkly.

"_Well, she is behaving at least"_ Trina thought.

"She seems nice" Gibby commented obliviously.

"Uh yeah…" She said unsurely "Well um, that over there is my little sister Tori."

"Hey I remember you" Gibby said "You and Carly had the same boyfriend… Stephen I think... what a jerk."

"Yeah… he was" Tori agreed "But I already found someone better."

"Good for you… I like to meet this guy sometime"

"You already met _her_… ten seconds ago."

"I did?" Gibby asked uncertainly, he then glanced at his girlfriend, who gazed at the green eyed teen in reply.

"Oh_… Ohhhh_"

Tori nodded "Yeah"

"You got a problem with that buster?" Jade questioned ominously, a kitchen knife being pointed at his direction.

"Uh… no"

"Good"

Once again Tori gave him an apologetic look.

"Ok whose hungry?" Trina asked loudly, trying to take attention away from the scary Goth, she didn't want her boyfriend to wazz himself on their dinner after all, that would not be a good first impression.

Five minutes later tge two couples were eating some home made lasagna.

"Yum... This very good Trina" He said "You really have a talent for cooking"

"Thank you Gibby" She said happily.

The Thespian rolled her eyes in disgust but still kept her mouth shut, she would let the talentless wonder take the credit this time.

Tori on the other hand was inspecting their unlikely guest, he certainly was different than any other guy her sister attempted to date that's for sure, but when she saw the spark in Trina's eyes it didn't matter, because Tori could see that she was happy.

And that's all that mattered to her.

"So uh Gibby" She said, getting the boy's attention "How did you two meet?"

"Oh we met at the recreation center a few months ago" He replied "I was just about to start teaching a class but I didn't know my way around just yet.. I saw your sister hoping she would tell me which place to was to the boxing area, next thing I know she kicked me!"

Jade spluttered her drink and began laughing uncontrollably.

"She.. kicked you?" Tori asked to make sure she heard correctly.

Gibby nodded "Yup."

Trina lowered her head in shame, her cheeks blushing furiously "In my defence I thought someone was going to try to steal my brand new purse."

"Oh please tell me someone got it on tape."

_**"JADE!"**_

"What?" She asked innocently "It is a legitimate question."

"Not that I know of" Gibby answered.

"Ok moving on!" Trina yelled out "Next thing I know I saw him in the floor with a bloody nose so I took him to the nurse and well his nose was broken.. I felt so bad about that that I stayed with him for a while and things evolved from there."

"Quite the romantic story there Juliet" Jade said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Gibby said.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the evening was spent hearing about Trina and Gibby's dates, much to the giddiness of Tori and Jade's torment.

"I swear this night couldn't get any more nightmarish" Jade grouches.

"Hey Gibby?"

"Yeah Trina?"

"Wanna hear a song?"

Jade's eyes windened in fear_ "Oh hell no! If you have any brain in that head of yours you say no, say no!"_

"Sure."

_"You idiot! You doomed us all!"_

"Ok, be back in a sec"

she then left the dinner table to go to her room.

"You do realise what you just did _right_?" Jade hissed.

"She's gonna sing." He replied obliviously "I like when she sings, it's like an angel singing a lullaby."

Both Jade and Tori looked at Gibby as if he was insane, that was a far off description of Trina's singing, a more accurate way to describe it would be that when she sang, her voice sounded more like a dying walrus.

_"What the fuck?"_ Both girls thought at the same time.

A few seconds later, music was starting to be heard along with a very unpleasant noise.

Trina came out of the hallway with a microphone in hand, as she "sang" she walked down the stairs in a somewhat sensual matter.

It was the same song Tori once sanged at her birthday called 'You're The Reason' though this version was far from stellar.

All the while as the oldest Vega was "singing", Gibby was smiling, he briefly looked what at the other two girls in the table to tell them "Can she sing or can she sing?"

Jade and Tori could only think in amazement.

To add weirdness to the already insane night, Gibby took his shirt, tearing it as the older Vega sister did a real high note.

**_"MY EYES!"_** Jade screamed dramatically, covering her face in disgust.

Trina however enjoyed the sight, since she affectionately touched his bare chest, much to her sister's bewilderment.

_"Love isn't just blind, it's deaf too!"_

* * *

**_Well my readers, this is the end of the story and I gotta say, that I liked the idea of Trina/Gibby so I might pair them again in future Victorious fics of mine._**

**_I know what you guys may be thinking, "Gibby? Seriously Why him?" Well I just think the pairing is too original, the two of them are just too weird alone but together? that would be extremely so... At least that's my opinion._**

**_That being said, it makes kinda sense to pair them up, and if you noticed I left clues in the previous chapter since Jade constantly pokes fun of Trina's date and she's technically right since "something is wrong with this guy."_**

**_I mean no normal person takes his shirt at random times, I remembered he did that who knows how many times through the course ofd iCarly, so why not during his date with Trina?_**

**_The idea of Gibby loving Trina's "singing voice" was actually inspired by The Scotsman from the cartoon "Samurai Jack" who has made a "golden image" of his less than attractive wife, who is anything but angelic, in fact the joke is that Gibby at least has better eye for women... To a degree._**

**_You all might think Trina was OCC, but considering she and and Gibby have been dating for two months now, it can be said she has gotten used to his behaviour, maybe even grown to love it._**

**_Now, the idea of Gibby being a teacher came from the "GIBBY!"unaired pilot where he supposedly takes a gig at a recreation center, since the pilot was never seen and we never actually found out exactly whst he was going to do there I decided to simply say she is a boxing teacher, since in "iEnrage Gibby" it shows that he knows how to fight, plus it can be assumed that Gibby either stayed in Seattle or moved someplace else, I obviously decided on the latter._**

**_Finally, he and Trina are the most physically active so why not have them meet while Gibby was going to teach at the same time Trina was about to start her karate class?._**

**_I also think Gibby wouldn't have had any trouble charming Trina since he easily got girls like Tasha and it was hinted Carly would have liked him too from the way she ranted about him at the end of "iEnrage Gibby"_**

**_That being said only two of you guessed correctly but the winner of the contest is none other than GOLDDRAGON34 since he/she was the first to guess correctly, so go on, claim your prize! PM your free request!_**

**_Needless to say that the rest of you guessed either, Drake, Josh and Freddie some of you even guessed Spencer, seriously Spencer? The age difference is huge! LOL._**

**_And before some of you Seddie fans decide to take my head off, I only said Andre and Sam were dating but not exclusive, knowing the musician's record with the ladies, they would eventually break up and Sam would return to Seattle to her nub, ok? Ok._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
